claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Faulds
Etymology "Faulds " is a dialectal Scots form of "fold" in the sense of "field" or "meadow."An Etymological Dictionary of the Scottish Language, p. 111 The connection, if any, to the armor skirt is unknown. Usually unnamed by characters in the series. Described as "skirt-like fauld armour" in the FUNimation DVD booklets.Claymore booklet, Blu-ray edition, p. 3 "Faulds" is a common last name in English-speaking countries. Name of the Victorian era Scottish physician, Henry Faulds, who introduced modern medical procedures and fingerprinting in Japan during the 19th century. Description ''Claymore Warriors wear a metal skirt, consisting of bands protecting the hips and thighs. The faulds hang from a belt tucked under the shirt. This belt also holds a waist Pouch''Claymore 5, Scene 22, p. 16 which is usually hidden under the Cape. No seat plate Considerable variation in band shape and number among warriors.Claymore "Master Book Sequence 1," avex, p. 5''Claymore'' "Master Book Sequence 2," avex, p. 2''Claymore'' "Master Book Sequence 3," avex, p. 14''Claymore'' "Master Book Sequence 4," avex, p. 13 Clare's faulds, for example, has eight bands and a protective seat plate. 'Historic antecedents' ''Claymore'' world During the Initial Male Era and the female First Generation,Jump SQ 19, May 2012, Special Scene, p. 420–424 faulds are worn on the hips. This design derives from the mainland, where hip faulds are worn on both sides of the mainland war.Claymore 15, Scene 79, pp. 64–65 During the Luciela Era of the Old Generation, the full skirt appears.Claymore 12, Scene 64, p. 8 Hip design on Raki The hip design is still used by the Men in Black and humans outside the Organization. 'Real world' In contrast to the renaissance faulds of European armor suits, Claymore faulds allude to "pteruges"—skirts of leather strips worn by ancient Greek and Roman soldiers. Unlike the historical pteruges, Claymore faulds appear to be of solid metal stylized in an Art Deco manner. 'Design' 'Skirt design' In addition to the various shapes of the individual bands themselves, the arrangement of the bands varies from warrior to warrior. 'Direction' ='Vertical' = Most skirts have bands that overlap vertically or hang free with little contact with each other. Examples of overlap are Teresa and Clare. An examples of almost no overlap is the Awakened Claymore. No overlap between rhomboid bands ='Horizontal' = Other skirts have bands that overlap horizontally. These arrays usually protect the hips—examples are the skirts of RafaelaClaymore 7, Scene 38, p. 151 and Helen.Claymore 5, Scene 25, p. 123 Horizontal overlap on hips Sometimes these arrays hang in front, as with Jean's skirt.Claymore 9, Scene 50, p. 146 'Seat' Teresa's skirt has a protective plate on the seat of the skirt, which is missing on other uniforms, as in the case of Ilena or the Awakened Claymore. Seat plate 'Band shape' The faulds or bands usually take on the shape of leaves: *cuneate: wedge (Teresa) *spatulate: spatula-shaped (Undine) *rhomboid: crystal-shaped (Elena) *truncate: squared-off end (Clare's seat plate) Individual skirts usually combine these shapes. For example, Veronica uses wide spatulate bands on the hips, narrow cuneate bands front and back, with a rhomboid seat plate in the rear. Additional details *Avex calls faulds ターセット tāsetto (tassets) *Clare calls faulds a "skirt" in the Ediciones Glénat España translation References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Things Category:Uniform